


Paris

by Dreamers_den



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: After Movie, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Lives, NaNoWriMo, POV Credence Barebone, moving to Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Little insight on Credence´s thoughts after the end of last Fantastic beasts.





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> The Crimes of Grindelwald are coming soon, so I wanted to remember Credence a bit. Can´t wait to see him again.:)

The lights were exploding everywhere around him, everywhere _inside of_ him and it hurt and hurt and hurt. Credence wanted it to stop, to escape the pain. So he flied away, drifting through the smallest gaps in debris, torn into tiny tendrils of smoke. He couldn´t focus on anything, instinctively trying to get away from the people who hurt him. 

Eventually, the pain would change into dull ache and Credence would take solid form again. The beast, _Obscurus_ – they called it – would soak into him again, leaving him alone. There was no where to go. No one to return to. No one who would help him. 

Nowhere to be safe.

Not here.

Not in New York.

So when Credence raises his head and realized he´s at the edge of harbour, his eyes would fall on the waiting ships. It wouldn´t be hard for him to slip on board of one unnoticed. He wouldn´t care about the destination. Anyplace sounds better than here, right now.

And when he gets out again, laying his feet on the French soil, he would feel hope again for the first time in months. Everything hurting him is left behind. No one in Europe knows he´s hiding a monster inside of him. 

He can make new life here.

**Author's Note:**

> My plan for November is to write one fanfic a day. Wish me luck and if you have any suggestions, feel free to share them.:)


End file.
